


such great heights.

by bratmobile



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Intimacy, M/M, Mild Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratmobile/pseuds/bratmobile
Summary: Bellamy Blake was the man who would shiver under your fingertips.Beg to be in you longer.A "please don't" added for effort if you would you take your lips off him for a second.





	such great heights.

**Author's Note:**

> i love Bellamy

Du-dum.  
Du-dum.  
Du-dum.  
Your head would rest against his chest, catching the pattern his heart would make.  
Du-dum.  
Du-dum.  
Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.  
His rough fingers would run themselves through your hair, scars marking themselves amongst his digits. You could feel the scratches on his fingers. They would skim across your scalp. He'd repeat the same pattern of 'petting'.  
Sometimes they'd go in tune with the beat of his heart.  
None of you would say a word. Even if you did, his voice would boom in his chest. Echoing through ever muscle and bone until it exited through his mouth.  
The thing you loved the most was the O-shape his mouth would make when you put your lips on his shaft. The perfect shape you craved for when you'd take him in your mouth.  
His soft groans would envelop the room, his breathing patterns increasing as you went faster up and down his member.  
You'd look up at him, never stopping your movement just to see his facial expression.  
A calm look would spread across his features. Maybe a look of relaxation. Ever since you were all dropped on Earth. He's been uptight. An asshole to be more specific.  
You enjoyed unravelling him during sex, allowing him to be intimate, secure, maybe even weak. A side he never shows to anyone besides you. It was a privilege, it was a right to see him like that.  
Bellamy Blake was the man who would shiver under your fingertips. Beg to be in you longer. A "please don't' added for effort if you would you take your lips off him for a second. A smirk would tug across your lips, saying nothing in response as you slowly allow him to fill your mouth and throat.  
But, when he came. It was an entire different view. His heart pattern would go rapid. His chest rising and falling with each breath he took. He attempted to catch it as you'd allow him to spill inside of your throat, your tongue coated in him.  
His eyes would be shut tight, fingers digging inside of your skull. Nails lightly leaving small, sharp pains on your scalp. He'd give your hair one last tug, forcing you to make eye contact with him. There'd be this shady, glossy look over his eyes. Heart patterns returning to its normal state, and his chest would slowly repeat its casual pattern. Its such a beautiful sight, seeing him so undone before you. No one else would ever see Bellamy like this. You enjoyed the right. The ability to make him so unstable with just a simple passing of your tongue over the head of his cock made him arch his back, shivers crawling up his spine.  
He was so beautiful when he had an orgasm, the o-shape leaving his lips and his glued shut eyes finally making contact with yours.  
Baby boy was such a sight to see, he reached great heights with each orgasm he had with you. He'd never experience the feeling with anyone else.  
And he never wanted to.  
And he was okay with that.  
Perfectly okay.

**Author's Note:**

> its 1 am and I'm shooting these out, thx for reading !


End file.
